I So Did Not Sign Up For This, McFly love story
by lalalilly123
Summary: Famous 16 year old american singer,Jessica get's to tour England with her fave. band McFly. Truth is she likes Dougie and he likes her. But will Danny step in the way of Dougie getting to her?  For teens but does get mature


"Alright Jessica, just zip up your luggage and were ready to go!", My maneger Kyle said and I zipped the gold zipper on my Louis Vuitton luggage.

Hi, I'm Jessica Calentino, prounounced with an S. I'm a 16 year old singer-songwriter. I'm kind of a new comer to Hollywood, I moved from New York to here when I got a record deal at the age of 14. As soon as my first single came out Hollywood sucked me up and has loved me ever since. My maneger says it's because of my young age, my talent and my good looks. I actully unlike a lot of people enjoy my looks. I have dark brown long hair that was wavy thanks to my stylist, I have dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, I'm skinny and am 5 foot 3. I was named number 3 on the top sexiest women of 2009, which is amazing due to my age.

Well now it's June of 2010 and time to take my career to the next level., that means pose for Playboy, ha totally kidding! That means a tour in England. I'm so excited, going to England has been a dream of mine since I was young. Even better I get to tour with one of my faveorite bands, Mcfly. I have a little...ok huge crush on Dougie. Which is bad cause he's 6 years older then me. But it doesn't matter what would a 22 year old want with a 16 year old? Nothing, exacly. Anyways he has a GF so he's off limits. It'll just be nice to stare at him.

"I can't believe my babys going to be gone for a month!", My mom screamed as soon as I got down the stairs.

My parents weren't comeing, only my maneger because he thinks it'll teach me what it'll be like when I'm older.

"Mom it's ok.", I said.

We wer standing by the door as my "workers" or whatever were putting my luggage in the car. The plan was get on the 12 pm private plane and land at 11 pm. Wich would be 7 am in London. We were staying at a hotel for the "night" but really I am only going to get less then 4 hours of sleep at the hotel because were meeting on the bus at 12 pm. So that means I should get lots of sleep on the plane but I can't cause I can't sleep on the plane. Wich means dark under eye circles...wow that's a lot of numbers.

"Danny pass me the crisps now!", Tom yelled in my face.

"No, get your own I'm hungry!", I yelled back.

Hi I'm Danny Jones, you probably know who I am. I play guitar and sing lead vocals for Mcfly. We are going on tour oh ya!

Tom suddenly grapped my crisps. "Hey!"

"Give it up there just crisps.", Harry yelled who was in the middle of the couch between Tom and I.

We were staying in a hotel for a night before we went on tour.

Dougie suddenly walked in with his phone in his hand and a sad look on his face. Poor guy, he's been fighting with his girlfriend for days.

"How'd it go with Tess( ok ok guys I know his real gfs name is Frankie but I don't want there real personal lifes in the story)?", I asked him.

"Not good, not good.", He said and sat down on the table. He wasn't acting like Dougie all this week.

"Dood just break up with her.", Harry said.

"Yeah come on Dougie, you and I will be single and care free this tour.", I smiled.

He just shoved his phone in his pocket. "That Jessica is something ain't she?", He smiled at me.

I laughed, thinking if her wow she was gorgeous.

"Yeah and sixteen guys, no no! Off limits.", Tom said.

"Well off limits for Danny.", he winked and went in another room probably going to break up with Tess.

Wait WHAT?

I looked at Tom and Harry who were shaking there heads.

"Thats considered rape.", Harry laughed.

"Oh ha, yeah.", I laughed pretending that's why I was in shock.

Tom looked at me for a second then his eyes cringed a bit. "Harry that's not why he has that look on his face. You're not seriously thinking of her like that right?"

"No.", I lied. "Shes Dougie's now, I guess."

They looked back at the telly.

I swallowed and went to the kitchen area where Dougie was talking.

"I'm sorry it couldn't work, but it's really over now"

"How many more hours?", I asked for the milionth time wishing minutes were hours.

"Well..ten more minutes.", My manger said looking at his Rolex.

"Really?", I almost jumped for joy out of my seat.

"No.", He said.

"Urgh!", I slammed my fist on the leather seat.

"Jess try to get some sleep, we have one more hour and you haven't even tried to go to sleep.", He looked annoyed.

"I just can't.", I said.

"Well read your Vougue magazine and let me catch some Z's.", he layed his head down.

"I read all of them!", I said.

We were on the plane obviously and I hated it. Holding back my excitement was pure pain. I mean imagine in a few hours I'd be touring with four hot guys. Were staying in the same bus that's spilt so I have privacy. The manegers and crew are on a total different bus. So if I got lucky ha... it doesn't matter anyway because Mcfly seemed fun and that's what really matters. I just wanna have fun fun fun.

"Just listen to your iPod Jessica.", My maneger snapped at me again.

"That I can do.", I smiled and pulled out my itouch.

"Guy's why don't we just go see her now?", I asked.

It was now 5:30 in the morning. We were laying in bed and we got a call from the manager that Jessica's plane was early and she is now in her hotel room. We were all anxious to see her. Well atleast Dougie and I were.

"She's probably sleeping.", Tom said looking at me from his pillow.

"Yeah, I mean how long does it take to get from California to England?", Harry asked looking up at the celieing.

"Like eight hours.", Dougie said throwing his phone up in the air and catching it.

"Let me call our maneger.", I picked up my phone and started dileing.

"He's probably asleep too.", Dougie turned to me.

I called anyway.

"What do you need Danny?", he said in an annoyed tone. He probably was asleep.

"Well, we were wondering if we can meet Jessica now."

"WE? You, you moron.", Tom inturupted.

"Shh!", I snapped.

"Why? May I ask?"

"Because we think it'll be better to know her before we just start shareing a bus. You know?", Great excuse Danny great excuse.

"Fine. I'll call her maneger."

"Thanks.", I hung up the phone.

They all looked at me."We?", Tom threw a pillow at me.

I was laying down, though I couldn't sleep. The hotel room was gorgeous and big. So big that I felt lonely because I was alone. I got up to get a glass of water then suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?", I answered it.

"Hey, it's Kyle. Would it be ok if Mcfly comes to your hotel room now? They really want to meet you.", my manager asked in a sleepy tone.

"Sure!', I said not thinking before speaking.

"Ok bye.", he hung up.

I put the phone down. Shit! I looked in the mirror, I have booty shorts on and a tank top. The only good thing is my hair and make-up. Ah! I was about to change, but it was to late there was a knock on the door.

"Hello!", they all said when I oppened the door. They had this stupid exspression on there face that was hilarious.

"Hi.", I smiled and let them in then closed the door.

"It's nice to meet you.", They all gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you too.", I was so nervous.

They smiled.

"Uh sorry about what I'm wearing, I didn't know you were comeing."

"Oh it's ok, sorry about comeing so late.", Tom said.

"It alright, I was bored anyway.", I laughed, so did they.

Oh Dougie was so cute, standing there all quiet with his blonde hair. I almost fainted.

"So what do you want to do?", I asked trying not to let them notice I was stareing at Dougie.

"Why don't we sit down and get to know eachother a bit.", Danny suggested.

They looked at him. "All of us, right?", Dougie glarred at him.

Huh?

"Obviously.", Danny said.

They saw me confused and chuckled nervously.

"Haha.", I laughed in confusion.

I led them to the couch area. I sat down on one couch and they sat on the couch across from me.

"So are you excited?", Harry asked me.

"Yeah!", I laughed.

"Ha that's good. We'll try not to be all gross around you.", Harry said.

"It's alright. I have a brother, I'm use to it.", I sighed.

Three of them laughed but Dougie just smiled.

"Why so quiet?", Danny turned to him.

"Why so quiet?", I turned to Dougie hopeing to embarris him.

We were in Jessica's room, she was so gorgeous. More gorgeous then on the telly and magazines.

"What are you talking about Danny?", Dougie asked looking as if he wanted to punch me in the face.

"What are you talking about Danny?", Dougie answer him clenching his teeth.

Was there something I missed? Well obviously Jessica you've only been with them for a few minutes.

"You just seem so quiet infront of someone you'd love to have a conversation with and even more.", what did Danny just say?

I wanted to punch Danny in the face. This girl doesn't even know me yet. He's totally trying to scare her away from me. What a douche bag.

"Shut up.", Dougie said to him and looked at Tom who looked pissed.

"Sorry.", Tom turned to me.

"It's ok."

Someone you'd love to have a conversation with and even more? ...Whoa! Does Dougie have a crush on me?

"Why sorry?", Danny looked at Tom.

"Cause, Danny you're being an asshole.", Tom said.

"No your not.", they turned to me. I had to say something I felt bad.

"Thanks.", He smiled at me.

I flashed him a smile back. Dougie looked us, he looked like a sad puppy. No Dougie, I like you! I knew what he was thinking...I think.

"Uhmm...did I miss something?", I asked.

They turned to me in shock.

"No.", Dougie answered.

"Ok then...uhm what do you wanna do now?", I changed the subject.


End file.
